


Summer Camp

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My StrayKids OneShots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Hiking, Innocent, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pure, Sleepy Jisung, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Jisung signed up for a two week long summer camp full of people he didn't know. Will it end well?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: My StrayKids OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Summer Camp

Jisung wasn't sure what he thought in the first place. Just randomly signing up for a two week long trip to Jeju with a group of other people he never saw before.  
Sure, it was the best way to get away from home for a while, but why didn't he think of asking a friend first so he wouldn't be completly alone?  
Now he was sitting in the bus, alone in the double seat and listening to music while all the others already seemed to know and like each other and were talking freely to each other like old friends (some were but some weren't).  
Jisung has always been rather bad in making friends. Around strangers he was always really quiet and kept everything to himself while others could just randomly start conversations with others and befriend them within a few minutes.  
The blonde haired boy already knew how it would end up: him being alone for two weeks straight and being the 'weird' one in the group of about 30 people.  
He tried his best to shove those thoughts away for as long as possible, leaning against the window and falling asleep fairly soon.

He was woken up by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder and when he opened his eyes he looked into the smiling face of a freckled boy.  
"We have to get off the bus because we'll be going on the ferry now" he informed him after he took out one of his earphones and Jisung quickly nodded taking his bag and leaving the bus after everyone else.  
On the ferry he just sat down at the first seat that was free and where there weren't too many other people and just dozed off and therefore not noticing how the freckled boy and his friends also sat down near him, discussing about some random topic like how to cut a sandwich correctly. But when they saw that the blonde boy seemed to sleep, they decided to continue their discussion on a more hushed manner so he could sleep in peace (even though his music was loud enough for them to hear). 

Minho sat down with his friends but didn't involve himself in the, for him, unrelevant discussion and instead looked around the people sitting around.  
His eyes were soon fixed on the blonde boy sitting across from him, his head laying on his hand and eyes closed.  
'Isn't he also in our bus?' , he asked himself, observing him further, at least as good as possible.  
He seemed to be his age, maybe a bit younger, the blonde hair was already showing his black roots. His outfit consisted of a red and black striped long-sleeved turtleneck, light blue jeans and white sneakers, he was also wearing a silver necklace and some fancy earrings, his bag was plain black with a small rainbow pin stuck to it.

"Oy, Minho, you're already stripping that poor boy with your eyes" Chan laughed, tearing him out of his thoughts. The other boys joined his laughter while Minho only looked at them, pouting.  
"I just like his outfit" he defended himself, but he knew that the others wouldn't belive him.  
They continued mocking him until they realized that the other boy seemed to wake up again, stretching his arms and neck, letting all of them crack slightly.

When Jisung lifted his head, he didn't expect eight boys sitting in front of him, looking at him. And being honest, he didn't like it at all.  
He just returned their stare for a short while before focusing his attention on his phone, just randomly doing stuff so that he didn't have to look at anyone anymore and hoped, that they would soon get off of the ferry and he could get back to being alone in the bus.  
It's like god heard his prayers, because soon after he thought that, one of the teamers came by and told them that they would reach the docks in a few minutes and they could slowly go back to the bus.  
Jisung stood up without hesitation, not looking back even once while making his way to the correct deck again.

The rest of the way, Jisung slept once again, only to be woken up by the same freckled boy as before, telling him that they were at their destination and that they should get their suitcases.

Now it was time for what Jisung almost feared the most: the distribution of the rooms.  
He could either get a room full of complete idiots or with people that were okay to be around, nothing inbetween or better.  
"Room one: Bang Chan, Kim Woojin, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin" the teamer announced, the five boys jumping in joy that they had a room only with friends.  
"Room two:..." let's be honest, Jisung didn't listen until he heard his last name coming out of the mouth of the red haired girl.  
"... Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Lee Minho, Kim Seungmin" he then heard, looking up from the ground to see with who he had to share a room for the coming 14 days.  
One of them turned out to be the freckled boy who was nice enough to wake him up in the bus, the other two he also saw when he was on the ferry, but he couldn't really sort any names to faces.  
Jisung simply took his bag and his suitcase and followed the others to their room in silence.

When the four of them stood in the room the first they did were putting down their bags.  
"Which bed do you want Jisung?", the freckled boy asked towards the blonde one, who was startled by the fact that he already remembered his name.  
"I'll just take the one that's occupied the last" Jisung said in a small voice, not really knowing where to look.  
The others gave him a confused look, probably because he didn't want to scream dibs on one of the beds.  
Sure, he definitely prefer to have the bottom bed of a bunk bed, but he really didn't care to speak out his wish.

"It's such a shame I'm not in one room with Hyunjin" the brown haired boy whined while throwing his bag on one of the top beds.  
"It's not a shame at all, I don't want to run into you two kissing in here, Seungmin" the last boy of the three, apparently, friends said, also putting his bag on a top bed, almost causing Jisung to smile to himself.  
"You're just jealous" Seungmin grinned in reply throwing a pillow at the other.  
"I'm definitely not jealous of having to watch you two almost devour each other in the school halls every day and I want to be spared of it for a few days" the other complained, throwing the pillow back.  
The freckled boy sat down on the bed under Seungmin and therefore Jisung took the last one, putting his bag on it and taking out a bottle of water to take a sip of it.  
"Look guys, you two arguing already got Jisung to the edge so he has to drink vodka in hope of blending you out" the freckled boy laughed, making Jisung choke.  
"What the-" he wanted to asked but the other already broke out in laughter, leaving Jisung frowning.  
"I'm sorry, but the situation was just too perfect" he then explained after calming down again.  
Jisung only nodded, still slightly confused but then returned to drinking his water and then throwing it on the table that was standing in the middle of the room, unintentionally making a bottle flip and actually landing it.  
"Oh my God, mate, that was amazing!", the boy almost yelled, standing up in disbelief.  
"Felix, can you calm down for a second? I think you're scaring him more than anyone else here" the boy above Jisung laughed.  
"Your such a party pooper" Felix murmured under his breath, sitting back down on his bed again with crossed arms.  
"Jisung, may I introduce you: that's Minho, the most boring person on earth, who isn't fun at all and always just talks about his cats" Felix then told him, pointing at the boy on the top bed.  
"Just because I'm not childish like you are" Minho replied.  
"I'm not childish!", Felix argued, pouting at his friend.  
"No? So what do you call it when you fucking stand on the table of the cafeteria and start doing Fortnite dances out of nowhere?", Minho told him.  
They continued their bickering but Jisung didn't care to follow the argument anymore and instead started to unpack his suitcase so he could get his bed ready, not being sure whether or not the three others would make the two weeks turn out better or worse. 

Everyone got together for some games so the groups would get to know each other better. Definitely something Jisung didn't like. He hated talking about himself or giving out more info than needed, so when it was his turn to introduce himself he held it as short as possible and the gave the word to the next person beside him who then continued with what felt like a whole book about himself.  
The only ones he actually listened to, were the ones from his roommates so he could get a thought about what would be coming the next two weeks.  
The main points he got out of their introductions were that Minho and Felix both liked to dance while Seungmin liked to sing, therefore they at least all had somewhat the same interest: music.

After the games it was time for dinner and since everyone could sit wherever they wanted, Jisung's roommates sat down with their other friends, logically.  
What he didn't expect was Felix waving him over and getting him sit down between him and a silver haired guy, his name was Chan if Jisung remembered correctly.  
Jisung stayed silent most of the time, except he was asked something or was seriously interested in their topic, but otherwise he felt out of place, just sitting in the middle of a already existing group of friends.  
Another thing Jisung noticed that all of them were so good looking and he didn't know if it was because just all of them were that pretty or because his gayness was surfacing once again.  
"Yo Jisung, are you alright? You've been staring at nothing for pretty long now" Felix spoke up next to him, making him jump in surprise.  
"What? No... It's just... It's nothing" he said, not really able to form a complete sentence. But he was more than relieved that he didn't saw that he wasn't staring at nothing but at someone.  
"If you say so" the other laughed, continuing to eat and talk with the others.  
Jisung quickly shook his head to get his mind clear again before also continuing his meal.  
'It's just gonna be a crush because he's way too pretty, not more' Jisung constantly reminded himself. 'You only know him for a few hours, there's no way there is more to come'.

After dinner they had the rest of the day for themselves so Jisung plopped down on his bed and turned some music on via earphones.  
He was dying of heat, but he was too lazy to change so he just hoped that he wouldn't sweat too much.  
The others all stayed outside and wanted to play some kind of games, but Jisung couldn't be bothered. First of all, he wasn't really that sporty to begin with and second, not like the others wanted him to join anyway, they were already quite a big group so there was no need for more people.

"Urgh, I already need a shower" Felix complained while entering their room.  
"We all do" Minho commented laughing.  
While Seungmin and Felix battled each other on who would get to shower first, Minho simply decided to go last and walked over to his bunk bed, only to see that Jisung fell asleep already.  
He kneeled down before the bed and looked at the boy for a little while before deciding to wake him up carefully.  
"Jisung~" he quietly said, even though the boy probably didn't hear him due to his music, and slightly shook him.  
The blonde boy groaned but didn't care enough to open his eyes, so Minho shook him stronger.  
"What do you want?", Jisung asked, obviously annoyed by the fact that he was woken up.  
Minho took out the other boy's earphones, finally getting him to open his eyes.  
"If you want to sleep already you should at least get changed" Minho then told him with a smile and stood up again, leaving Jisung slightly baffled.  
Jisung looked at the time and it was really later than he expected, so he got up and took some more comfortable clothes out of his suitcase and just changed, not really caring to go the bathroom or anything since they were all boys anyways and he didn't have anything to hide.  
While Felix and Seungmin weren't there to look at him while the boy changed hisclothes, he could feel a piercing stare burning into his back, but he tried not to think about it and sat down back on his bed again after he folded the clothes he was wearing just before.

He took his notebook and some pencils and just started randomly drawing some stuff.  
Jisung isn't really that great at drawing, but he's becoming better every time, so he just tries his best and keeps drawing, even though he would never show the drawings to anyone, at least not by himself.  
"Watcha drawing?", a voice from above asked, the only possible person being Minho.  
He was peeking onto the sheet of paper from above, smiling at him.  
"I, uhm... Just anything what comes to my mind?", Jisung reluctantly answered, slowly closing the book.  
"It looks good" Minho told him, making Jisung blush slightly.  
"Thank you..." he muttered, also smiling slightly.  
Minho opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment Seungmin and Felix came back into the room, laughing loudly, apparently there were two showers otherwise they wouldn't be finished already. Therefore Minho climbed down and got his stuff to go to the shower himself.

Jisung followed him with his eyes before the door closed behind him. Then he returned to drawing again. When he opened his book he noticed, that he was in the middle of drawing a portrait, but not any portrait, the drawing had a lot of similarlities with Minho... How the hell did he even remember so many details of him?  
He decided not to continue the drawing and instead begun a new one so he could get his mind off of the way too good looking guy.

_____

The first few days passed and well, let's say Jisung's crush didn't get any better. Probably even worse.  
Thanks to Felix constantly dragging him into all kinds of conversations he got along with most of the group, especially with the eight boys who were already friends before. But he must admit, that whenever he talked to Minho when they were alone, he got tangled up with his words and never really knows how to react.  
And let's say it also didn't get better when Minho gave Jisung one of his hoodies on a cold night because he didn't pack any, since he didn't thought it would get this cold in summer.

Minho must admit: Jisung looked way too cute in his hoodie. It was already oversized on himself, so it looked even bigger on Jisung's small frame.  
And considering how cute he looked in it and how much Minho hoped he would wear it again over the course of the summer camp he told him to keep it for now.

"Okay guys, we'll be going hiking today, so make sure to wear long clothes so you don't get tics or stuff like that" the teamer annoced at the end of breakfast, causing the teens to let out groans of annoyance already.  
After some other stuff was announced as well everyone was dismissed and they went to their rooms to change and pack their bags.  
Jisung was slightly reluctant but then decided to wear Minho's hoodie, his only other long sleeved top would be the stripes shirt from the first day but that was already full of sweat.

The group stood outside and the sun was already killing them, but none of them were fans of getting tics or receiving any other insect bites, so they decided to suffer through the sun like that.  
Jisung was drowning in the nice smell of Minho's hoodie and was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't listened to the teamer and even almost missed the start of the hike, now walking at the very back. Not that he cares much.  
But sooner than he thought Felix, Chan and Minho accompanied him, loudly whining about how their legs were already hurting and that they wanted to go back to bed.  
Jisung only stayed silent and smiled at them as he enjoyed hiking. At least as long as he didn't have to go down any steep mountains.  
But luck wasn't on his side today as he was soon standing on the top of a mountain, that he didn't even notice going up, looking down to the foot of it where almost all of the group was already waiting.  
"I'm not going down there" Jisung exclaimed, backing off to a safe distance, grabbing onto a tree.  
"Come on, Jisung, it's not that bad" Felix laughed, making his way down the path with Chan, but Jisung stayed still, not moving a single inch.  
"How about we go down together? I'll make sure nothing will happen to you" Minho then suggested, holding his hand out for Jisung to take.  
Jisung's heart was beating way too fast to be healthy as he slowly took Minho's hand, who then slightly squeezed it to show him that he was there for him.  
Slowly and carefully the two made their way down to the others.  
Jisung was way too focused on taking one step after another that he didn't notice how extremely he was holding onto Minho's hand, while he also gripped the boys bag with his other hand.  
He also didn't notice when they finally arrived at the foot of the mountain, still holding the older's hand like he would die if he let's go.  
But Minho didn't comment on it, silently smiling to himself while continuing to hold Jisung's hand.  
The others didn't even want to ask what was going on between them and just went along with it, hoping the best for the two of them.

The two boys held hands until the end of the hike, by then Jisung also had noticed it but since Minho didn't seem to mind and it actually felt quite nice he didn't want to let go.  
When they were back in their room Felix as well as Seungmin wanted to take a nap before they had to attend dinner so they quickly changed into comfortable stuff and laid down on their beds, Jisung also thought it would be a good idea to get some rest, but he'd feel bad to leave Minho as the only one awake, so he stayed awake as well, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.  
Minho sat down across from him, studying his features. "You know you can go take a nap as well" he reminded him, smiling as the boy shook his head.  
"Then you'd be alone" he mumbled with a pout.  
"But that would be better than having you fall asleep during dinner" the older laughed, ruffling through Jisung's hair, making the latter blush slightly.  
"Come on, get some rest" Minho said, standing up and going around the table and lifted Jisung up easily, carrying him to his bed.  
"Nooooo" the younger protested when Minho wanted to go, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back again.  
"I won't be going far, I'll just sit on my bed" Minho laughed.  
"Stay here" Jisung mumbled, making puppy eyes at him to convince him.  
"Fine, then at least give me some space" the older then agreed.  
Jisung scooted over, giving Minho some room to lay down as well.  
Not even a minute after Mino layed down, Jisung seemed to have fallen asleep already, turned to the side so he was facing Minho.  
Minho also turned slightly, looking at the sleeping boy.  
'God, he is way too cute. How can anyone look so pure and cute?' Minho asked himself, wanting to touch the boy's soft hair again, but was too afraid to wake him up by doing so.  
Soon enough, Minho also fell asleep while quietly watching the younger slumber in peace. 

"Oh my god, they are so cute" a deep voice giggled, pretty obvious that it's Felix. But what is he talking about?  
Minho opened his eyes in confusion, seeing not only Felix, but apparently their whole friendgroup standing beside the bed.  
"I told you, you were too loud, Lix" Changbin told him and hit his shoulder.  
"T'fuck you talking about?", Minho asked the others who only turned into a giggling mess.  
"Don't tell me you don't know what's going on" Chan laughed, confusing Minho even more.  
"No, I don't" the latter told him.  
"Look down then. You've found yourself a cute little coala" the older of the two said, making Minho frown before he followed his direction and looked directly into blonde hair.  
"He's not a coala" was the only thing Minho could think about, not even arguing anything.  
"Whatever you say. But do you care to explain?", Felix then once again asked.  
"We fell asleep, now we're awake" Minho told them without any explanation.  
"Yeah, sure" Felix giggled.

After Minho _finally_ managed to kick anyone out who wasn't living in the room, he carefully woke up Jisung or at least he tried, because said boy only hugged Minho tighter with every attempt he made to wake him up.  
"Come on Jisung, its time for dinner" he tried, but only got a annoyed muffled sound from the younger.  
"Try just standing up" Seungmin suggested.  
"Do you ever have ideas that aren't sadistic or involve getting people hurt?", Minho asked him, but he only grinned.  
Minho let out a defeated sigh. Even though Seungmin's ideas might sound painful, it often works better that anyone would like to admit.  
The boy carefully placed one of his hands under Jisung's butt while he placed the other on his back to make sure he wouldn't fall.

After finally getting onto his two feet he thought Jisung would wake up, but instead the boy just moved his arms from around his torso to around his neck as well as his legs were now wrapped around Minho's waist. Like that he continued to cling to Minho.  
"And now?", he asked his two friends, who had difficulties gilding back their laughter.  
"Now we'll go have dinner" Felix announced, opening the door wide.  
"Fuck no, I don't think that Jisung would be a fan of that either" Minho argued.  
"But you have to attend" Felix reminded him.  
"Yes, I know. Give me five minutes" Minho asked.  
Felix and Seungmin then left the room giggling, closing the door behind him.

Carefully, Minho sat Jisung on the table as it was the nearest surface. He the slowly loosened the boys arms around his neck, still careful not to let him fall back.  
"Wake up Jisung, the others are waiting for us" Minho said, stroking his hair and then cupping his face with his free hand.  
"Not hungry" Jisung the mumbled, leaning into the warm touch.  
"We still have to go" Minho said, not wanting the moment to end.  
"Come on, let's go" he then said, taking Jisung's hand and pulling him down from the table, therefore forcing him to finally open his eyes and follow him.  
"You're mean" he mumbled, but smiled at him nonetheless.

All eyes were on them when they entered the room, but they quickly looked at their hands instead of them, most of them not knowing what exactly was going on.  
They sat down with their friends and let go of their hands in order to eat, even though both of them were longing for the other's touch pretty much instantly. 

The rest of the first week mainly consisted of holding hands and cuddling in bed, even sharing the same bed one night, even though it was way too warm to do so. 

"I bet they'll become a couple at the end of next week" Felix said to Seungmin sunday evening.  
"Earlier" the other replied and they shook hands to seal it. 

__________

"Come on you lazy ass" Jisung laughed, dragging Minho along by his wrist.  
The younger wearing one of Minho's t-shirt after he finished to shower after dinner and he looked so fucking cute in it.  
"Where are we going?", Minho asked, actually too tired to walk anywhere since they had a sport day today, but he did because Jisung asked him to and he couldn't resist the cute little squirrel-boy.  
"You'll see" Jisung smiled, walking a bit slower so he wasn't dragging the older anymore and instead of holding his wrist he let his hand slide a bit down and intertwineded their fingers instead.  
"We shouldn't go too far though" Minho reminded him.  
"It's not far anymore, at least not if you'd walk a bit faster" Jisung replied, tugging at the other's hand.  
"Okay fine" Minho laughed and walked a bit faster, but still letting Jisung take the lead as he doesn't know where they were heading.

"Close your eyes" Jisung suddenly said, turning around to Minho and standing still. "Don't look at me like that. Nothing bad's gonna happen" he reassured him laughing.  
Slightly reluctant Minho did as asked and let Jisung lead him to their destination.

"Okay, open them" Jisung then said, his voice already all giggly and happy.  
Minho did as told and was met with an amazing view of the sunset, throwing a golden shade onto everything.  
"It's so beautiful" he said under his breath, squeezing Jisung's hand.  
"Right?", he grinned, obviously happy that Minho agreed with him.  
Minho pulled Jisung closed, which the latter didn't expect, causing him to stumble right into his arms. But before Jisung could take a step back, Minho laid his arms around Jisung's waist, keeping him close.  
Still a bit surprised, Jisung replied the hug, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, leaning his head against his chest, Minho then burying his nose on the younger's blonde and fluffy hair, even though they were still slightly damp.

"Jisung?", Minho quietly asked, getting a hum in response.  
His heart was racing like crazy and he hoped that Jisung couldn't hear it.  
"Can I... Can I tell you something?", he then asked, the nervousness in his voice catching Jisung's attention, making him lift his head and look Minho directly in the eyes, making the other even more nervous.  
"Sure" Jisung replied, also nervous. Not only because he doesn't know what's going to happen but also because he is _finally_ alone with Minho for one.

"I... I think I like you" Minho confessed, cheeks hearing up. But he wasn't the only one to blush, Jisung did so as well, looking anywhere but the older boy in hopes to hide it.  
"I like you too" he then said, still not knowing where to look.  
"Then... Can I try something?", Minho asked and Jisung nodded. "Look at me" he then asked.  
With a bit of hesitation, Jisung did as asked and looked at Minho, both boys standing there with flushed cheeks.  
"Close your eyes" he continued, watching as Jisung did as asked.

After taking a deep breath, Minho leaned down to the younger, carefully placing his lips on the other's.  
A bit surprised Jisung slowly returned the kiss, a smile forming on Minho's lips when he noticed.  
When they broke the kiss, the two boys looked in each other's eyes, getting lost in them before Minho pulled Jisung in a tight hug again, his heart still beating like crazy, but this time not because he was nervous but because of joy.


End file.
